


Early Morning

by Princex_N



Series: Autistic!Homestuck [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autism, Autistic Nepeta, Cats, Drabble, Gen, Humanstuck, Morning Routines, Stimming, nepeta has a good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Nepeta wakes up to the feeling of a small, furry body leaping on top of her. </em>
</p><hr/><p>a look at nepeta's morning routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i realized i haven't written any autistic girls and i had to rectify that immediately

Nepeta wakes up to the feeling of a small, furry body leaping on top of her. 

"Hey there sweetheart," she mutters around a yawn, pulling an arm out from under her blankets to stroke Pounce's forehead. Her other hand fumbles under her pillow for her phone so that she can check the time. It's twenty minutes before her alarm is supposed to go off, which is great. Waking up early means that she gets to laze around for a bit and not have to worry about her routine getting messed up. 

Pounce meows, and Nepeta meows back happily, arching her back up in a luxurious stretch. Pounce paws at the blanket until Nepeta lets her under them, the beads inside the weighted blanket rustling as she moves them. Then Nepeta pulls herself under the blankets as well, curling up in the dark because as nice as the dim morning light looks pouring out from behind the curtains, it's still nicer to be in the dark. 

She checks her phone messages under there, replying to a couple, but she winds up spending most of her time trying to shove Pounce's insistent nuzzling away from her hands. Pounce remains adamant, purring incessantly until Nepeta gives in and puts away her phone, trilling back and stroking her fingers carefully through Pounce's fur.

The phone alarm goes off in a burst of vibration and sound that startles Pounce and sends her ducking out from under the blankets and taking off.

Nepeta laughs, loud and high pitched as she throws back the blankets (slowly, so as not to accidentally blind herself with the light in the room), and stretches again, her joints popping nicely.

Of course, she gets out of bed and accidentally scrapes her leg down the wood on the side of her bed, but it's okay! It didn't break the skin, and it didn't really hurt all that much so it's okay. 

Getting dressed is easy today, which is nice. Sometimes getting dressed is hard because there's just so much to consider, colors and fabrics and temperature, but today it's easy. She pulls on a pair of short black shorts, a soft pale pink tshirt, and her favorite dark green jacket and she's good to go. She takes a look at her hair, and decides that it looks good enough, it's a bit messy but not too bad, so she shouldn't have to bother with brushing it.

Pounce comes back as Nepeta is pulling on her shoes. Pounce's opinion on shoes is just about on par with Nepeta's, and so Nepeta has to tie her shoes around Pounce's attempts to claw apart the shoelaces. 

"Look," Nepeta says, using her arm to shove Pounce's face out of her way, "I don't want to put them on either, but sometimes we just have to do shit we don't like." Pounce meows plaintively, Nepeta repeats the noise, only slightly mockingly. 

Next is breakfast, which is easy because it's the same thing every day. 

So Nepeta eats and then feeds Pounce, and Nepeta goes to brush her teeth while Pounce is eating. 

They meet each other again at the front door. Nepeta has her backpack slung over one shoulder, and her sunglasses shoved in her jacket pocket. Everything is laid out already from last night, so she shouldn't be forgetting anything. Pounce whines, and Nepeta trills back, and the way the noise vibrates up her throat and into her mouth makes her grin. 

"I'll see you later sweetie, don't be a loser and mope around all day." She says cheerily, reaching down to give Pounce one last pet before she goes. 

Nepeta opens the door and heads out, and if she hits her shoulder against the doorframe, well, no one is around to see it. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute drabble to get me back into the swing of things because Yikes, i haven't written for this series in a while!!!  
> idk when they'll actually be published, but i'm writing stuff with kanaya, rose, davepeta, and more nepeta for this series in the future.  
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
